S'mores and More
by wonderwoundedhearers
Summary: Two weeks paid leave on a pleasure planet is the reward for the Rangers caught up in the Bug World fiasco. Both Taz and Up want so much more...and they get it. O/s. Lem/Lang.


'_Here she comes, she's crazy,_

_But she knows the scene._

_She carries an automatic pistol,_

_But she ain't got no magazine...'_

–_Automatic Lover, The Vibrators_

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after the disaster that was Bug World that the Rangers were given special leave and told report back with a clean bill of health after two weeks paid vacation.<p>

The G.L.E.E.'s embarrassment over Junior and Dr Space-Claw's evil plans to create their own race of bug warriors had prompted giving the crew time off, Earth and half of the universe in tumult over the scandal. So while the G.L.E.E. sorted the mess their previous leader had made before going into hiding, the recently-honoured Rangers took to the nearest pleasure planet to relax.

Specs and Krayonder had developed an unlikely friendship and so decided to spend their leave together in the capital of the planet, Hoorahn, while February and Bug gave notice that their leave would be spent in the tropics, so that the Science Officer could wear her new line of bikinis and the new Ranger was in a temperature a little closer to home.

Tootsie and Mega-Girl also noted their leave to be spent in the capital, so they could both enjoy a honeymoon where Mega-Girl could download more emotions. She had loudly told everyone she was considering _ecstasy_ and the reason why had promptly been interrupted by Taz with threats of the robot's impending doom should she continue to tell them something no one wanted to hear.

That left Taz and Up last left to choose, and it was obvious what the choice would be. They both gave notice that they would be spending their vacation together in a rented cabin in the woods. Up packed his best hiking boots, and Taz made sure to take something altogether different.

* * *

><p>She wonders how a man like him hasn't been taken by some pretty <em>chica<em> by now, but she already knows the answer. Up's been too busy fighting wars with her to settle down, not to mention his previous debilitating _softness_.

Taz has seen him cringe when women look at him, before patting that fucking mirror in his pocket like it will keep them away, stop them from wanting him. Even when he was _soft_ the _chicas _were all over him, not that he noticed. _Idiota_.

They're eating breakfast in their cabin, storing up for the long hike through the forest to the top of the incline that will let them see a long way over the treetops. Up is fiddling with his moustache, and she's tying her bandana while she chews her cereal.

"Stop playing wid it," she tells him, finishing the knot at the back of her head.

He gives her those wide blue eyes. "Aw, now, come on, Taz. I'm jus' enjoyin' it while I have it."

"Joo won't have it for long if joo keep playing wid it."

His crooked smile is something that does things to her that she'd rather not say.

"Well, I only got it back the other day, didn't I? Might not have it for long, either."

He's either talking about going soft again or getting reprimanded at the G.L.E.E. HQ for certain things on Bug World. Both are equally unlikely, and him talking about it just pisses her off.

She pushes away the cereal bowl and throws on her backpack, striding through the open front door and leaving Up to follow along behind her.

* * *

><p>Six days have gone by and things are not going to plan.<p>

Taz had imagined work-outs, walks, sparring, camping, fires, relaxing, movies, and then, of course, the build-up to what she wants to do the most. But the build-up's not there, it's not coming, and she's worried – yes, _worried _ – that it won't ever come.

Does Up not like her like she thought?

She kicks a stone into their campfire and watches Up gleefully roast some more marshmallows.

* * *

><p>He's doomed.<p>

Up had thought, before, that telling Taz he liked her would be easy. A little warm-up maybe, and then straight into asking her if she wanted to go down to the bar back at Space-Port on a date. Easy, right?

Then the paid leave had turned up, and he'd thought it would be even _easier_ to tell her, because they would be alone, without distraction, just...together. And it terrifies him.

Because what if she says no? Then their vacation will be ruined, not to mention everything else between them.

So he roasts another marshmallow, watching it blacken as he observes Taz out of the corner of his eye. She looks...different, but he can't bring himself to say anything.

After everything, he's still a coward.

He burns the marshmallow while he's distracted with Taz, setting the stick alight, and as the bright sticky goo hits his black pants she breaks out into peals of laughter.

"_Idiota_!" She cries, grinning through her long black bangs that she's let down loose the past week.

Up bites back an unmanly sigh and throws an uncooked marshmallow at Taz. She catches it between her teeth, still grinning, and bites down.

His reaction is instantaneous, his pants tightening, and he has to play off his sudden tenseness by throwing the whole bag at Taz and watching her struggle with the explosion of marshmallows before she notices. It does its job.

"_Cabrón__!_"

They end up wrestling each other in the dirt in the heat of the fire, not that that does Up any good in his current condition. Taz beneath him, all warm and soft, even while she's trying to strangle him, well, he's hard as a goddamn rock.

* * *

><p>She notices.<p>

It isn't exactly a subtle thing, a guy hard against her, but with Up it takes a few seconds. He's always so tense, so muscled, so generally tough and...well, she notices in the end.

She blinks, her hands loosening around his neck. He blinks back.

She wonders if she really can see that _sorta_ blush across his cheeks.

"Uh, Taz?" He mutters gruffly.

"Mm?"

Why's she speechless? She's been with men before, guys with huge dicks and some not so huge and..._Dios_, Up just puts her in all sorts of knots. It's natural, she knows, and it could mean _nada_, but the way he's looking at her now, with those blue eyes and leaves in his silver hair...well, she knows how he feels now, and that thing she packed?

Yeah. She'll definitely put it to use.

"Taz, I, uh, I..."

She shuts him up with the palm of her hand over his mouth. "Meet me back at de cabin. Bring de s'mores."

* * *

><p>He doesn't know what he's doing. One second Taz is beneath him, looking so pretty and making him spill everything, and then the next second she's stopping him from telling her how much he likes her and running off.<p>

He makes the s'mores. He wraps them up. He kicks dirt over the fire until it's out. And then he realises, his heart giving a heavy thud, that that look in her dark eyes? It was something for _him_.

He practically runs the five minutes back to the cabin.

When he's through the door, clutching the s'mores, he calls out. "Taz?"

"Go into de bedroom," Up hears from the bathroom, and he does.

He piles the s'mores on a plate from the kitchen and goes into the room they've been sharing. They haven't been sleeping at the same time, so sharing the double bed hasn't been much of an issue what with their training of turn-taking in the field, one always being awake as look-out while the other rests. Although, on vacation, he mainly just sits up and watches TV until Taz can't sleep anymore.

It's a weird routine, but it works for them.

Up sits on the end of the bed in the dimly lit room and unlaces his boots as he waits for Taz.

A clearing of the throat makes him look up, and when he does...when he does he just loses it.

"Holy dead fucking God... Taz?"

She's...she's wearing something different. Something lacy different. Something white and lacy and little and different, and he can see _everything_ because it's so thin even though it hits halfway down her thigh. Her _thigh_...

Fuck, her skin's smooth, golden and soft-looking. Her toes are kinda...cute. Her hips are round. Her belly's flat. Her...oh, Jesus, he can see her tits, and they are...well, damn it, they're perfect. Palm-sized – _his_ palm size – and tip-tilted with small pink nipples. He can see the shading between her thighs too...though it looks...

He swallows, but it sounds more like a gulp in the quiet. "Do you..."

She glances down, all dark eyes and silky hair and soft skin and... "Mm-hm."

"Oh."

He's stunned. She's...well, she's so beautiful, and sexy, and, dead God damn it, but he feels inferior. She's so young and he's so..._robotic_.

"Y'know about–"

She cuts in with a roll of her eyes as she steps up to him and straddles his lap with those slim, smooth thighs. "I know all about dat stoopid injury, Up, and I also know joo had dem replaced wid synthetic ones."

He lifts a scarred eyebrow. "No one knows that."

She smirks. "No one knows I shave either, but here we are."

Up can't resist a feel, just a little one, a little wander up her thigh and towards her–

"_Ohh_."

Oh, fuck, she's writhing on him. She _likes_ it. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck...

"Shh," she breathes, picking up a s'more and shoving it in his mouth. "Just relax, _amado_." She bites off the other end. "It's just joo and me, and I like you."

He garbles around the rest of the s'more. "I li' _ooh_, too."

Taz grins. "Oh, I know. I _feel _it."

She's writhing again, grinding, making him harder and even more delirious. It's been so long since he's done this, but he won't give out on her. He's wanted her for too damn long.

He finishes the rest of the s'more and rolls her over so she's beneath him, blinking at the turn of events.

"I don't tink joo get it," she says. "Dis is _me_ seducing _joo_."

He just kisses her, and it's everything – _everything_ – he'd thought it would be. He just can't hold on any longer.

He pulls at his shirt, his pants, helping Taz's tugging fingers, and soon enough he's naked against her and lifting off the lace she's wearing. She's even better underneath it.

He takes a nipple into his mouth and growls. Taz echoes it, fisting his hair.

"Get _on_ wid it!"

Her legs are tugging him closer until he can't go anywhere – not that he wants to – and then he's there, hard meeting soft, and he's sinking into her tight wet pussy.

"_Fuck_."

Taz sets the pace at first, rocking against him, but then he takes charge, like the tough _sonofabitch_ he is, except his expression says otherwise. He's sure he's looking at her as love-struck as a mooning teenager, even while his hips are punishing hers.

But, like always, Taz gives as good as she gets, and as she bucks, urging him on, it just drives him completely over the edge. He takes her with him, a clever thumb pressed to her clit.

Half-robot and half-human, he comes in stages of numbing bliss and electrifying heat, coming apart inside of Taz, and she? Well, she's goddamn beautiful with her head thrown back, biting into his wrist to stop herself from screaming as she shivers beneath him.

When they collapse, the s'mores are waiting.

"We have de rest of de week." She smirks, chocolate on her lip.

Up licks it away. "Of course, hon'. Got lots more campin' to do."

He's already anticipated her punch, and as the s'mores go flying, he makes sure to get more chocolate smeared on her skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>: Just a jaunt because TUp wouldn't leave me alone after re-watching. Gotta love it (: Thanks for reading!


End file.
